


Just The Way You Are

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes on a date, but the guy in question is a complete jerk to him. It messes with Cas' self-esteem, but lucky for him he has his best friend Dean to remind him that he is perfect just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

Dean was in his room, sitting on his bed cross-legged, attempting to do his homework. ‘Attempting’ being the keyword here; he’d been struggling with the same math problem for at least twenty minutes now. If you asked Dean, math was the root of all evil.

Just when he was about to give up and take a nice long study-break, the door of his room flung open, and his best friend Castiel barged in. Literally. He made a beeline for Dean’s bed, only to fall onto it face first, right next to Dean.

Dean put his books aside, curiously looking down at his friend’s back. It was not unusual for Cas to come over at random times, but it _was_ unusual for him to not politely greet Dean when doing so. Something was off.

“Your mom let me in.” Cas bleakly informed Dean before he could even ask, his voice muffled against the bed sheets.

“I figured…” Dean said cautiously. “So… you want to tell me what’s going on, buddy?”

“No.” Was the brisk comeback that Dean got.

Something vaguely clicked in Dean’s head as he stared at his friend’s dark mop of messy hair. He remembered what Cas had told him today during lunch break… Some sly British kid who was in their Biology class and whose name Dean kept forgetting, had asked Castiel to go on _a date_ with him tonight. For reasons unclear, Dean had felt a mild stab of disappointment when Cas had mentioned this so-called date, but he had tried to push the feeling aside because it was kind of irrational to feel this jealous over your platonic friend.

“Wait… aren’t you supposed to be at the movies with _what’s-his-name_ right now?” Dean questioned, working to keep his voice neutral.

“His name is Balthazar. And I _was_.” It was only now that Dean noticed that Castiel’s muted voice was trembling, and that Cas tried to cover up a sniffle.

“Hey hey, talk to me.” Dean said sternly, placing one hand on top of Castiel’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb up and down the deep blue fabric of the sweater that Cas was wearing. “Come on man, will you at least _look_ at me?”

Castiel grumbled but partly complied, rolling over so that he was on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Dean realized that Castiel was wearing his glasses, something he almost never did, not since he’d gotten those contacts a year ago. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks flushed.

“I hate these things.” Cas groaned as he took off the glasses and threw them across the bed. “And so did Balthazar… I was suffering from hay fever, so I couldn’t get my contacts in. I figured I could wear my glasses just this one time, and when I arrived at the movie theatre and he saw me… he said that this was not what he ‘ _signed up for_ ’.” Castiel made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Wait, he said _what_?!” Dean exclaimed, gradually feeling himself getting more and more angry as Cas’ explanation proceeded.

Cas shook his head. “It’s okay, Dean… He’s probably right. He said that those glasses made me look _nerdy_ , and the icing on the cake was when he told me that I _am_ in fact nerdy, but that he was only putting up with it because I at least looked attractive. He also accused me of having a bad sense of humor, and claimed I am annoying because I never understand any of his references. I didn’t feel like going out with him after he insulted me, so I left…”

Rage was boiling inside of Dean, and it took him all of his willpower to stop himself from getting up and tracking down that son of a bitch right this instant to give him a piece of his mind, and possibly a broken nose as a bonus.

“What a douchebag.” Dean growled. “The next time I see him, he’d better run and hide or it’s not going to end well for him.”

Cas’ eyes were still glued to the ceiling, and he sounded miserable when he spoke again. “Calm down, Dean. No reason to blame him for pointing out _the truth_.”

“That’s it.” Dean snapped.

He shifted to get closer to Cas, placing his hand against the side of Castiel’s jaw so that he could force his friend to look him in the eye. Cas’ blue eyes were wide and weary when they transferred from the ceiling to Dean’s face that was hovering over him.

“You know what _the truth_ is? The truth is that Balthazar is a big bag of dicks who doesn’t know _anything_. The truth is that you’re smart, and funny, and unique, and that he is just too dumb to see it, and so it is _his loss._ The truth is that you’re the kindest and most considerate person I know, you’re even named after an angel for god’s sake!” Dean ranted agitatedly.

Dean’s palm was still resting against the side of Castiel’s face, even though there was no need anymore; Cas was willingly keeping his eyes on Dean now. They were both aware that Dean’s thumb was gently caressing Cas’ jaw line, but neither of them said a word about it.

“He’s an asshole, Cas… And you… You deserve way better. You’re perfect the way you are, don’t ever let anyone tell you that you should change.” Dean said softly, all of the sudden getting flustered as everything he’d just said to Cas started to sink in.

Dean had never been one for sharing his feelings, but the small smile that touched Castiel’s soft pink lips after the little pep talk was totally worth it. It made Dean’s heart swell, and it made him embrace some highly important details regarding his feelings for his best friend.

“See, you’re smiling again, that’s the spirit.” Dean encouraged, reluctantly removing his hand from Cas’ face because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Cas’ smile grew wider, and Dean smiled back at him.

“Are you smiling too, Dean?” Cas asked. “I can’t be sure because you’re a bit blurry.”

Dean chuckled at his best friend’s silliness. “Yeah Cas, I’m smiling too.” He leaned over Cas to reach for the glasses, then gently put them back on his friend’s nose.

“Here, much better.” Dean concluded cheerfully.

“I wouldn’t say _better_ …” Castiel wrinkled his nose, glaring through the glasses.

“But it _is_ better, Cas.” Dean was feeling bold, and he was hit with the urge to finally be honest with Cas about everything that mattered. “Way better… because the glasses make those big blues seem even bigger and bluer. That’s a win in my book.”

Cas blushed and batted his eyelashes, and yes, that was the single most endearing thing Dean had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Cas truly was adorable. Dean snorted when a random thought crossed his mind.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel demanded.

Dean assumed that by now Cas had probably gotten the message about how Dean felt about him, and so he was going to play the honesty card.

“I was thinking… The only person who really needs glasses is _Balthazar_ , because he has to be seriously _blind_ if he can’t see how absolutely _beautiful_ you are, with or without your glasses.” Dean said as he leaned closer to Cas again, not stopping until their noses were nearly touching.

Cas lifted his head, carefully brushing his nose against Dean’s. Dean took it as a green light, and he closed the small gap between them to lay a lingering kiss on Cas’ lips.

When Dean pulled back, Cas downright _giggled_.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. “What’s so funny, angel?”

The amused smile on Cas’ face remained, but he sounded perfectly serious when he answered the question.

“Nothing, Dean. I was just thinking that I am really _, really_ thankful that Balthazar is such a dick…” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
